nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Hierarchy
A term used to describe the order of things. : Body Within most World political systems the hierarchy is very monarchical and mostly matriarchal. Usually, there is a ruling family or families who has ruled for generations. They usually supported by either rule of force (themselves having special powers or abilities) or through their Noble Houses. There is a complex hierarchy within the Noble Houses even between 'main line families' and their various off-scourings. : Within most low/middle class Family structures, the wisest male usually has the position of respect. His authority is not absolute, but it's considered bad form to go against his wishes without good reason. It is not uncommon to have the wisest female in a similar position. In places like Arcadia or Cameo, that have large, dense urban populations it is not uncommon to have a clan lead the other families. Windbloom has nearly a caste system, with rigidly defined ways to raise your level. : Even in more democratic or oligarchical societies, there are still many 'ruling families'. Even the Crime lords of Sabbatholm have their own ranks. Althea has a full-on feudal system, with very very few outlets to become proper nobility. In most examples of non-nobles rising, it is because of some great service that involves the destruction of a previous noble family. : Rule of the First There is also Rule of the First, summarized, the first human is more powerful and has more authority than any of the current descendants. The Neo-Gorgon Matriarch is an example of this, being herself the most powerful Neo-Gorgon and the first ever made. The True Ancestors being another another example, more powerful and independent than their successors, the Administrators. : Families like House Teradoc work for House Delphine because Delphine was first and asserted their dominance harshly. Teradoc is now so interbred with them, that to supplant Delphine would be to hurt themselves. Similarly in Narthus, the 12 Judges are themselves a noble class, being the first 12 tribes to rise to power. They then forced all under their heel, forming the modern nation. : Special IMMORTALS have their own, depending on amounts of independence, function and power. Administrators are currently the highest levels in the 'generic' category, after the True Ancestor's fall into decadence. Each Administrator rules their own moderators absolutely, but gives them latitude in how they finish the mission. : Shadows and the Shadow Shaman's have their own hierarchies. Shayna is the first and mother of all shadows. The Shadows are much more liberal with their ranks, and a significantly powerful Shadow may raise their rank very high on the virtue of their cunning and power. : Shadow Shamans themselves have a hierarchy based on a mixture of age and power. The Shadow Shaman is currently the head, though that is like he is the King of Cats. Technically, should he still live, the Highblood Fragorl is the leader, being the only one more ancient and powerful than the Shadow Shaman, having authority from long before the years of the Underkingdom. : Spells in The World have their own hierarchy and what spell can affect what person depends on the hierarchy of the spell and person. A spell may be designed to be impossible to be turned against it's master. Others may be created to control the mage's underlings. : Spell Hierarchy Hierarchal rules even extend to the realm of spell-casting, Thaumaturgy and Miracles. A spell of a lower rank cannot overcome a spell of a higher rank, though an experienced mage can level up spells to overcome a lower-ranked spell of a higher rank. : An example of this concept would be: Mage A casts Lightning Shock, a basic level Lightning-based ability. The ability is overpowered by Mage B's Lightning Bolt, an advanced level Lightning-based ability. Lightning Shock will always be overpowered by Lightning Bolt because of it's lower rank in the Heirarchy. : However a higher level mage can use a more powerful form of Lightning Shock by pumping more Mana into the spell cast, making it a new spell more powerful than Lightning Bolt, Lightning Blast. Notes Category:Terminology